Harry Potter and The Weasley Tradition
by Lordkitten
Summary: It's the day before Harry's 17th Birthday and Fred and George decide to show Harry the tradition of the Weasley brothers. Harry finds out that not all the best things have to wait until your 17. p.s. we all know j.k owns everything Harry Potter so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

As Harry sat there in Mr. Weasley's chair two dark figures appeared from behind him. Suddenly Harry could feel himself being lifted up from under his armpits and being dragged upstairs.

"Let me go," yelled Harry, trying to break himself free of his attackers. He squirmed and moved trying to reach his wand. "Put me down," he screamed.

"Blimey Harry it's us," said the hooded figure on his left, the familiar voice flooding his head. "Calm down," the other attacker whispered in the exact same voice as the first.

"Fred, George, what the hell are you guys doing?" asked Harry. "And what's with the hoods?"

Pulling Harry even faster the two twins raced up the squeaky stairs. "Just trying to give you a little present for the big day," said one of the twins. "Yeah, just trying to give you a little private party," said the other.

"But guys," Harry said in confusion. "My birthday's not till tomorrow. Beside I already told you two that you didn't have to do anything special for my birthday; I just want tomorrow to be like any other day."

They arrived at a room that Harry had never really been in before. Pictures of the Weasley family, famous quidditch players, and clippings from the Daily Prophet were scattered throughout the walls. The floor was lined with books, scrolls, and clothes that one assumed weren't too clean. Two twin beds pushed together lay against the opposite wall with what looked like candy wrappers strewn across it.

Harry turned at his kidnappers to see them removing their hoods. George took out his wand and pointed it at the door, "Salvio hexia… protego totalum… muffiliato," muttered George. At that moment Fred took out his wand and with a small flick and brown bag from under the beds zoomed across the floor and stopped directly at Fred's feet.

"Ok Harry, seeing as we consider you part of the family and all," said Fred, "were going to pass down a Weasley tradition. It has been passed down from brother to brother ever since Charlie started it; and now we pass it on to you mate." Fred bent down and picked up the brown bag that had raced across the floor.

"Oh and one more thing Harry," said George, "Imperio." Harry looked at George in shock. He wondered had he been lead into a trap by death eaters inside the Weasley house. But it was strange, Harry still felt like himself.

"What the hell!" yelled Harry realizing that he had just spoken. He tried to move his body but nothing on it would budge. He felt as though he had been hit with a stunning spell instead. But that still didn't explain how he was still able to talk.

"It's a very mild form of the imperious curse," said George. "You can still talk and realize what's happening but you just don't have control over your body anymore. Don't worry mate, just sit back and enjoy."

"On all fours," barked George. Harry could feel his body obeying the order of George. Soon Harry lay there on his hands and knees. Harry could see Fred this time with his wand pointed at Harry and a greenish blue light coming straight at him. Harry closed his eyes but felt no pain, instead he felt just a little cold. He opened his eyes and looked at his arms which were now bare. He could feel that all of his clothes were no longer on his body. Harry looked back and Fred and could see his cock bulging from beneath his robes. Fred took his robe off letting his cock emerge and then started to caress and rub Harry's ass. George wasted no time in stripping himself down as well.

"Lubrixia," muttered Fred. Harry could feel his ass becoming wetter and slicker. Then Harry started to moan as he felt Fred's fingers pushing into his ass. Every nerve in Harry's body tingled as those fingers explored his body; Pushing against the walls of his ass while that plunged deeper and deeper into him.

Harry opened his eyes to see George's cock just inches away from his mouth. Harry looked at it as though it were his favorite treat in the world. He licked his lip as he say the cock approaching closer and closer to his mouth. Harry lunged at the cock and wrapped his mouth around it licking and sucking on it. He felt lost in an ocean of pleasure. He could barely hear George moaning even though he was so close. Harry started to moan even louder as he could feel Fred's cock plunged into his ass, thrusting in and out of him. Harry felt lost in ecstasy when Fred hit his prostate. Harry could feel his own cock now being pumped but could not see who was doing it since everything seemed to be in a fog. Fred was now thrusting so hard the Harry was starting to lose balance and George's cock was being plunged deeper and deeper into his mouth. Harry could feel his cock about to explode and at the moment he felt Fred and George simultaneously bury their cocks into Harry's mouth and ass and fill him up from both ends. Harry's cock couldn't take anymore and he felt it erupt like a volcano onto the floor. Everything seemed to become a white mist and Harry felt himself slip into it.

Harry opened his eyes, searching the room that looked different from where he had just been. Suddenly he realized that he was no longer in the twin's bedroom but in his own room where he and Ron slept. Harry moved around and realized that his body felt like jello. Harry stood up and saw Ron with a big smile on his face staring at him.

"So you enjoy the Weasley tradition Harry?" asked Ron with a huge grin on his face. "Fred and George did the same to me right before my seventeenth birthday. I woke up just like you, naked and feeling like my body was made out of jello."

"Well, it's not as if I had a choice," said Harry, "They put me under the imperious curse, I had to do whatever they wanted remember."

"Actually mate Fred and George only put you under the curse to get you down on your hands and knees, after that they take you off of it," said Ron giggling. "Everything after that was all you and them."

Harry got to his legs and wobbled around for a second or two before being able to fully walk. He went and grabbed his clothes and started to put his pants on.

"Wait mate, you're not done yet," said Ron. "That was only part one, the only reason your in hear is so that you can rest and get your strength ready for part two. And trust me, if you think you feel like jello now, wait until you're done with part two. I wasn't able to walk right for the entire day after that."

Harry looked at Ron with horror in his eyes and a big smile on his face. He didn't know what kind of things were waiting for him with part two, but he couldn't help but to smile as he imagined it, and went back to the bed and laid down beside Ron.

p.s. I am a review whore so please do write and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

OK THIS PART OF THE FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF.

Harry arose from his nap wondering if he should sleep a little longer until Mrs. Weasley called him down for his birthday party. Harry stared at the ceiling. I don't remember going to bed looking at the ceiling he thought. He started to get up from the bed and then stopped when he noticed that his arms weren't going anywhere. He looked at his arms in horror finding that his wrists were tied to the bed. He struggled trying to move his wrist away from the bed, but the rope was tight and was not budging. He started to kick his feet but noticed that they to had been bound to the bed as well. Harry strained to move his head closer to his chest to look at his feet. Suddenly the door open and Harry could see the back of one of the Weasley children but could not make out which one it was.

"Don't worry mom I'll keep him preoccupied," said the familiar voice of Ron. "I'm sure we can find something to do to pass the time by." Ron entered the room and then locked it, took out his want and began to mutter something which Harry could only think were the same protection charms his brothers put to make sure that no one interrupted them. "Glad you're up Harry, hope I didn't keep you waiting, I had to ask mum for a couple of candles, it's time for part two of the Weasley tradition. Well actually is the first part of part two to be more precise. You see part two actually has three parts, I get to do the hot part so I decided to have some fun with a few candles."

Ron took a big metal bowl from underneath his bed threw all but one of the candles in it and placed it on his nightstand next to Harry's head. He took out his wand tapped the bowl and said, "Incante." The candle instantly melted in the bowl looking like white water in the bowl. Ron then flicked his wand and lit the candle in his hand. He crawled onto Harry naked body and straddled his waist. Ron looked deep into Harry's green eyes leaning in closer and closer. Harry could feel Ron's hot breath close to his lips. Harry pushed his head forward capturing Ron's mouth in a long and passionate kiss making both of them gasp for air as they parted from it. Ron started to kiss on Harry's neck landing light kisses down to his chest where he started lick and nibble. Ron took one of the nipples into his mouth and started to bite and suck on it until it had started to turn pinkish in color. Ron then took the candle and let the hot wax drip onto Harry's chest making him moan. Ron licked gently along Harry's stomach to his throbbing cock. Licking the tip of it gently, making Harry moan even louder, and pouring hot wax onto his already sensitive nipples Harry felt like he was in heaven. Ron took the cock into his mouth sucking on it, pushing it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Ron took his wand, flicked it and then slowly began to push it between Harry's ass cheeks. Harry could feel the wand slowly being pushed inside of him and was surprised by the amount of heat that was coming from the wand. The wand then started to vibrate and Harry couldn't help but to let out an "OH YES."

"Now its time for some more fun," said Ron as he got up and grabbed Harry's wand from the nightstand.

Ron waved Harry's wand around like a couple of times then flicked it at Harry. Harry could feel himself being lifted off of the bed and turned onto his stomach in mid-air. He tried to move his arms and legs but found that they were still bound together. At this point Harry noticed Ron's cock only inches away from his mouth. Harry moved around anxiously trying to push himself closer to the cock that was so close. At this point Harry noticed that he had been levitated in a way so that his feet now were close to the wall. He used all his might and managed to push some of his toes off of the wall enough to propel his mouth onto Ron's cock. Taking it in his mouth and sucking on it with all his might. Harry could feel the wand inside of him start to vibrate faster and was getting even hotter than it was before. His mind started to drift into the white mist again as he could feel every nerve in his body on fire with ecstasy. Ron pushed his cock back and forth in Harry mouth and was using his warm hands to play with Harry's redden nipples.

Ron took his wand pointed it at the bowl of melted wax. Suddenly Harry felt as though he was in the middle of the rain except that the rain seemed to be very warm. Harry cock felt as though it was about to explode upon the floor. As Ron flicked his wand again Harry felt the wand in his ass vibrate fiercely and produce even more heat. Harry felt like he was about to explode any second now. At that second Harry could feel heat getting close to his own cock. He was about to move when the bowl of wax pushed itself onto his throbbing cock. Harry fear was swept away by the amount of pleasure he was receiving from the wax and couldn't contain him seed any longer. He could feel Ron filling his mouth and released his own cum into the bowl of wax. Harry had released like he had never done before. His body started to tingle as Harry let himself drift off into the white mist of his mind.

"Harry, Harry, wake up mate its time for your birthday party, mums yelling at us to hurry down," said Ron.

Harry pulled himself up and noticed that Ron had apparently clothed him while he slept. He lifted himself up and was partially happy to realize that he was no longer bound by rope. Harry got to his feet and lazily made his way to the door.

"Oh, Harry you might want to keep your neck and arms covered up," said Ron with a huge grin on his face.

"Why," inquired Harry, looking at Ron's grin with suspicion.

"Well, the wax left every part of your body red, so you may want to just say that you were practicing and accidentally turned your skin red or something."

Harry laughed as he and Ron went downstairs to celebrate what Harry though could only be described as the best birthday ever.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! OK THIS PART OF THE FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF. ALTHOUGH IF YOU'VE COME THIS FAR WHY TURN BACK NOW.

Harry and Ron jumped onto Harry's bed staring at the object that Dumbledore had just left them in his will. They sat there guessing the reasons why Dumbledore would leave Ron the deluminator. As they sat there contemplating this question, Fred and George walked into the room. George sat on the bed next to Harry looking at the deluminator and said, "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," said Harry trying to sound as innocent as he could. "What have you got there?" Harry noticed that George had a brown sack in his hands. Harry's eyes widened in shock when he realized that it was the same brown bag that Fred summoned last time he was in their room. Harry looked at George and saw a devilish grin on his face. Harry turned to look at what Fred was doing but instead his eyes met the same greenish blue light it did the last time he was in a closed room with Fred and George. Without looking at himself Harry already knew that his clothes were off of his body and he was now naked.

"Ok guys, so what's the last part of the Weasley tradition," Harry asked. "Ice, snow, or maybe more tricks with the wand."

"Actually," said Ron, "the last part is a test of endurance mate. All you have to do is not cum until Fred tells you that you can."

George reached his hand into the sack and pulled out five marbles. Harry's mind drifted to all the times he had to control himself from getting an erection in class and thought that waiting until Fred allowed him to cum would be a synch. Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's cock and a light blue cock ring suddenly formed around Harry's half erect cock. "This will keep you from releasing anything," said Ron.

"Come on guys," said Harry. "This seems kind of anticlimactic. I fought a basilisk and all other sorts of things; do you really expect me to beg and plead Fred to let me come."

SEVEN MINUTES LATER

"Please, please let me cum," Harry yelled. Fred had placed three of the marbles inside of Harry's ass. At first Harry was ok, until the first one started to grow in size and then it started to radiate a lot of heat. The second marble, after being inserted, also grew in size. Then it started to vibrate powerfully. The third marble, like the first two, grew in size. For a moment Harry thought that that was the only thing that the third marble did until it suddenly pushed the other balls into Harry's prostate making him moan in tremendous pleasure.

"I can't hold it any longer, please let me cum," begged Harry.

"Not yet mate, I'm not done having fun," said Fred. Fred grabbed another marble and pushed it into Harry. It grew like the others before it and then started to radiate a cold wave. Harry's mind was in complete shambles. His cock was begging to release its seed that was being pent up inside. Harry's mind was in a world of pleasure. Fred took the last marble and slid it into Harry. Again it grew in size, and then it stated to vibrate and push the other balls deeper and deeper into Harry's ass. As Harry opened his mouth to moan even louder he felt George's cock push into his mouth. Instinctively he started to lick and suck on the cock that had just invaded his mouth. Harry couldn't help but moan as he sucked George's cock. Then Harry's felt his own cock being sucked and felt as though his cock was about to erupt.

Suddenly Harry felt all but one of the balls in his ass shrink back down to the size of a marble and stop. As Fred flicked his wand a second time the normal sized marbles were expelled from Harry ass. Harry was relieved at this waiting for Fred to tell him that he could release but instead found Fred's cock pushing the one large ball deeper into his ass. The ball started to vibrate furiously and hit against his prostate over and over as Fred plunged his cock into him. Harry could barely feel it when Ron's mouth let go of his cock. And even though he was sucking on George's cock and George stood right in front of him, he could barely hear it when George started to moan loudly and call out Ron's name. Harry's cock felt harder than it had ever been in his entire life. He felt that if his cock didn't release soon he would explode. Harry felt George's cock throb and started to swallow his seed as is erupted into his mouth and almost out of his mouth. Harry could hear Ron and Fred let out a loud, "OH," and felt Fred's hot cum pour inside of him. Harry was using so much concentration trying to keep himself from cumming that he barely heard Fred say, "You may cum."

As the cock ring disappeared, Harry felt his cock explode his seed onto the floor. Harry started to drift off into the white mist again, feeling happier than he had ever been before.

Harry opened his eyes trying to take in his surroundings. He was on the bed naked and could hear Fred, George and Ron talking on the bed next to him.

"Ok Fred next time I get to do the marbles," said George

"No way, I won the broomstick race fair and square," said Fred. "I earned the marbles. Remember we all agreed that whoever won the race got to do them."

"Yes, but next time I think that me or George should race without you since you already got to use them," said Ron.

"I think Fred should be the next one with the marbles up his ass," Harry said interrupting the conversation.

"Nice to see your finally awake mate, we were getting kinda worried about you. You've been out for almost an hour," said Ron.

"Well, I needed my rest I guess, especially if Fred is the one with the marbles inside of him this time," said Harry grabbing the brown bags and taking the marbles out.

"You really are a Weasley now," said George. "Now let's get some marbles up that tight ass of yours Fred."

As George and Ron tackled Fred to the ground Harry couldn't help but feel that for the first time since he was introduced to Hogwarts that he truly belonged. He felt that he was finally part of a family that loved each other; in more than one way.

[This fan-fic would not have been possible if it wasn't for J.K. Rowling for writing the book, my friend Molly for introducing me to fan-fics, and a very special fan-fic writer called Akuma for writing the fan-fic that inspired me to write, plus a lot of Akuma's ideas are in this fan-fic as well.

p.s. If you like this fan-fic you should take a look at the other one that i've done called Harry Potter and the Master of Gryffindor. Harry is off in his bed asleep when he is suddenly woken up by Neville. Neville wakes him up and takes Harry's body to places of whips, chains, and kinky sex.


End file.
